


The Twelve Days of Bucky’s Christmas

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky in diapers, Bucky is excited for Christmas, Christmas Themes, Clint in diapers (ch 11), Gay Sex, M/M, Steve surprises bucky, lots of cute fluff, pooping on toilet, soiled diapers (not graphic), steve has a diaper fetish, toilet training mentioned, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky can’t remember Christmas.  So Steve decides to give Bucky a memorable one. And in return, Bucky wants to give Steve something too. So he does. Himself.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Bucky Barnes was staring mesmerized at the tall glittering pine tree, decked out in lights and blue and silver baubles.

  
“Bucky.” His recently acquired boyfriend, Steve Rogers tugged at his hand. “Let’s get the shopping done.”

  
“Lights, Steve. It’s glittery!” Bucky’s voice was soft and full of awe.

  
Steve softened. “Yeah. It’s real pretty Buck. We have our tree at home to look at too. Now can we get moving?”

  
Bucky reluctantly started walking again.

  
Steve smiled. Bucky was like a little kid this Christmas. He couldn’t remember ever having Christmas, and Steve couldn’t supply much for memories. There had never been money for gifts or trees back when they were young.

  
Bucky was like a kid in a lot of ways rediscovering life.

They had recently started dating again since his therapist had finally agreed Bucky was ready. His two years of therapy had helped greatly and he was back to being a mischievous crazy little shit.

  
Speaking of..... Steve sniffed a little and pulled him aside. “Bucky, did you mess your diaper?” He hoped not here. Changing a wet diaper in the cramped handicapped bathroom was difficult enough.

  
Bucky blushed and pushed him away. “No. I just farted. Sorry. Excuse me.”

  
“Let’s go to the bathroom then,” Steve said. He tried not to think too much about how cute Bucky was in his diapers.

When he’d discovered two years ago that Bucky was incontinent every desire from 1945 had come rushing back.  
He hadn’t said a word yet. To anyone.

Bucky was slowly getting toilet trained for bowel movements but it was not an easy task. The biggest challenge was his attention span.

The therapist told Steve Bucky had some brain damage probably from the many mind wipes Hydra had forced on him and the pre-existing ADHD.

  
“Don’t have to go!” Bucky frowned sullenly, glancing at the store. “Can I look at those lights?”

  
That was the other thing. Bucky hated public toilets. Getting him to use one at the mall was difficult.

  
Steve could get him to use the toilet at home if he could catch him in time. Wasn’t always easy because Bucky would disappear to go stand in a corner somewhere. Steve thought it was adorable but he had never let on.

  
He looked at Bucky for a long minute. “I’d feel better if you could try for me. After you’re done, we’ll get a new ornament for our tree, okay?”

  
Bucky huffed out a short breath. “Fine. You stay with me though?”

  
“I’ll stay,” Steve promised, weaving through the crowds as they headed to the washrooms.

  
Bucky sat on the toilet, talking about which ornaments he liked best. “The ones with blue lights are my favourite. Which ones are yours?”

  
Steve smiled. “I like those too.” He gave him another minute or two and then kissed his forehead. “Concentrate, baby.”

  
Bucky stopped talking for a moment. “Steve, I don’t have to go poop.”

  
Steve sighed. Trying to get Bucky to relax enough to go would be nearly impossible. “Okay. Thanks for trying buddy.” He pulled the diaper back into place. He resisted the urge to pat that cute padded ass and let Bucky do up his jeans. 

  
After finishing in the bathroom, they went into the large department store and Bucky made a beeline for the huge Christmas display.

  
Steve followed him, smiling to himself. Bucky was never one for having much patience.

  
By the time Steve got there, Bucky had picked out a box of silver icicles with lights. He was completely enamoured with lights and glitter. Their tree at home had more lights than anything.

  
Steve set it in the basket. “We still have to get presents for Nat, Clint and Tony.”

  
“Nat would like a snow globe,” Bucky said, pointing at a large singing snow globe that he’d been eyeing since the display had been set up.

  
Steve smiled. “No. Nat wants a new scarf.” Bucky would be getting a snow globe on Christmas morning.

Bucky sighed and let Steve pull him away. “I’m hungry.”

  
“Me too.” Steve handed him a bag to carry. “We’re almost done.”

  
They found a scarf for Nat, a bottle of special, seasonal coffee flavouring and a mug for Tony and then it was only Clint.

  
Steve took Bucky to the electronics. Clint loved movies.

  
He got engrossed in titles and picked up a new release. “I don’t think he has this one, does he Buck?”

  
He looked around and he immediately panicked. “Bucky!” He was trying not to yell. Dammit Bucky! He’d been getting better at not wandering off in the store.

  
“I’m here,” Bucky said from around the next display.

  
Steve felt relief course through him. “Next time let me know you’re walking away.”

  
Bucky’s cheeks looked flushed.

  
Steve frowned. “You okay?”

  
“Can we go home now?” he asked in a small voice, avoiding Steve’s eyes.

  
Steve groaned a little. It was abundantly clear suddenly why Bucky had wandered away.

  
“Why didn’t you go to the bathroom?” Steve asked gently. He would never scold. Hydra had done enough damage that couldn’t be undone.

  
Bucky stared at his fingers twisting his hands uncomfortably. “Sorry, Steve,” he whispered, like he always did.

He was always sorry for doing his business in his diaper when Steve brought it up but it was his security. It’s what he’d been taught and trained to do in the last sixty some odd years.  
“Let’s go home and get you changed,” Steve said.

  
Bucky followed him to the till and then to the car. He was soon talking about the Christmas lights again.

Steve smiled. Bucky’s mood was contagious. “You’re a brat,” he laughed, parking the car in the underground parking at the Avengers compound. 

Bucky got out, grabbing a handful of bags. “Am not!”

  
“Are too!” Steve insisted.

  
They took the elevator up to their floor where Steve put their purchases down. “Into the bathroom. You stink.”

  
Bucky wandered to the bathroom with Steve right behind him. He lay down on the rug that Steve had on the floor for this reason.

  
Steve pulled off his jeans. “Knees up.”

  
Bucky lay quietly while Steve cleaned him.

“Can we put the new decorations on the tree, please?”

  
“We will, yes. Sit on the toilet for a minute.” Steve rolled up the soiled diaper.

  
Bucky got up and sat on the toilet as ordered. “I don’t have to go anymore.” He looked at Steve.

  
“You sure?” Steve asked. “Because you didn’t do much in your diaper. Take a few minutes. You want a comic to read?”

  
Bucky nodded.

  
Steve gave him a comic then sat on the edge of the tub. He reached over and gently massaged Bucky’s stomach to help him relax and do his business.

  
Bucky got the ‘look’ on his face and Steve knew he had successfully caught the timing. He waited patiently while Bucky did his thing.

  
Steve nodded. “Good job, babe.”

  
Bucky looked up with a grin. “I pooped in the toilet!”

  
“You sure did!” Steve grabbed a flushable wipe. “Wipe your bum.”

  
Bucky did as told and then flushed. “Now can we decorate?”

  
“Diaper first.” Steve pointed at the rug.

  
He diapered Bucky and picked up his jeans but Bucky was gone with a giggle.

  
Steve laughed.

  
Bucky was a whole new world of fun.

Back in 1945 Bucky had been fun too. But Steve had hidden his weird kink, his diaper fetish from everyone including Bucky. Just being together was scary enough. He wasn’t going to jeopardize it by bringing up this weird part of himself.

  
Now, however, it was thrown at him, a necessity that he could revel in. He loved it so much. He had yet to tell Bucky this.....but he would. Eventually. 

  
He went to the living room to help Bucky put the new ornaments up. This Christmas was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve paused for a moment to enjoy the sight of Bucky in his diaper and light blue T-shirt standing in front of the tree.

His cock was responding and he tried to reroute his thoughts. That cute padded ass did things to him. 

“After we put up the decorations, what do you want for lunch?”

Bucky half turned and shrugged. “You can pick.” He pulled the icicles out of the box. “Look how shiny they are!”

He giggled and wrapped them around his cybernetic arm. “I’m Christmas Bucky!”

Steve laughed. “You are my Christmas Bucky!” He started singing Oh Christmas Tree loudly and purposely off key, twirling Bucky around and catching him in his arms.

Bucky’s giggle made his knees weak.

He laid his lips softly on Bucky’s smiling ones because he couldn’t resist. “You are so cute.” His hand crept down till it rested lightly on Bucky’s hip, his fingers very aware of the plastic padding underneath them. 

Bucky’s blue eyes were full of fun and laughter as he kept Steve’s gaze. “You are too.”

Steve moved his hand and grinned. “Glad you think so.”

They shared a longer kiss and then Steve carefully untangled the lights from Bucky’s arm and looked at the tree. “Where the hell are we supposed to put these?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe we need another tree?”

Steve guffawed loudly. “Buck, you take the cake!” He looked around. “How about if we hang them over the fireplace?”

Bucky nodded. “Okay.”

Once the lights were up and plugged in at Bucky’s insistence, Steve made some pasta with a cheese sauce and warmed up some leftover roast beef. “Come eat.”

Bucky loved pasta, as Steve had discovered. He dished him up a hearty bowlful and gave him meat and some raw carrots. “You want water or milk?”

“Water,” Bucky answered, already crunching a carrot. “I’m thirsty.” 

They ate lunch in companionable silence. Steve was thinking about his gift to Bucky and how else he could make this time magical for him.

When lunch was done, Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder. “Nap time buddy.” 

“Nooo!” Bucky protested immediately, turning away so that Steve wouldn’t see him yawn.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You had a long morning and you didn’t sleep well last night.”

Bucky scowled. “I’m fine!”

Steve shrugged. “Alright. Just don’t get upset when you fall asleep during The Good Doctor tonight.”

Bucky paused. “It’s Good Doctor night?”

Steve nodded. “Yep. That means you get to stay up till ten.”

Bucky got up. “Okay. Will you tuck me in?” He yawned again. 

Steve smiled at how easily he’d won this battle and took Bucky to their room.

The king size bed was still a mess from this morning. Steve had been in a rush to get to the mall before it got too busy.

Bucky crawled into bed and found his microfibre plush throw crammed near the foot of the bed under the comforter. He pulled it up and put it under his cheek.

Steve pulled the comforter over him and kissed his head. “Go to sleep. Love you.”

“Love you,” Bucky said sleepily, his thumb already finding its way to his mouth.

Steve had gotten him to the point where he only sucked his thumb in bed now.

At first he’d sucked his thumb anytime he’d get scared, nervous, or sleepy.With gentle coaxing, Steve had managed to instil better coping methods especially in public. Chewing gum, sucking on a candy even blowing bubbles, although that one worked better at home. There were still slip ups but that was okay.

He closed the door most of the way and went to wrap the gifts they’d bought.

He’d put the finishing touches on the last one when Jarvis announced the arrival of one Mr. Clint Barton.

Steve told him to come in and motioned for quiet.

Clint nodded, spreading himself onto the couch. “Bucky’s snoozing?”

Steve nodded. “He was worn out. We went shopping this morning.”

“You’re a little crazy, Cap,” Clint grinned lazily. “It’s twelve days till Christmas.”

“I know. And yes the stores were insane. But we’re good now.”

Clint picked up a motorbike magazine and paged through it absently. “Wanted to come ask if Bucky wanted to play SuperMario with me but I guess I’ll ask later.”

Clint and Bucky played a lot of video games together. They had formed a tight friendship. 

“You know how he gets when he’s tired,” Steve said, absently humming The Twelve Days Of Christmas.

Clint nodded. “Crotchety. You old guys and your grumpy old man attitudes.” He gave Steve a snide look and laughed when Steve bounced a paper ball off his head.

“The Good Doctor is on tonight. Are you and Nat coming up to watch?”

Clint glanced up. “Oh! It is too! Yeah probably. I’ll let ya know by dinner time.” He got up. “I’ll go talk to Nat now. See ya later!” He waved and left.

Steve sat in the silence for a bit, his brain cooking wildly. Twelve days  till Christmas! He could do something special for Bucky! And he knew exactly what!! The twelve days of Bucky’s Christmas! Yes!!

He quickly got his sketchbook out. Today would be Snowy Day. Tomorrow....Well, he’d start with today. 

He grinned. He knew exactly what he was going to start with. “Jarvis, please call the department store. Have them send a small plush snowman in a gift box.”

“Yes Captain.”

Steve settled down to draw.

‘On Bucky’s first day of Christmas, There was a snowman, a boy and a tree.’

Bucky loved the snow. Steve drew a picture of them playing in the snow and building a snowman. The big oak tree in Bucky’s backyard had given them hours of entertainment. They had only been maybe nine or ten. Even then, Steve remembered feeling that Bucky was someone special.

He carefully folded it. Day 1 complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had the small box carefully tucked away by the time Bucky got up.

  
He came into the living room, scrubbing at his eyes with his hands, his shoulder length hair standing on end in one spot.

  
“Did you have a good sleep?” Steve asked with a smile, smoothing a hand over the tangled hair.

  
Bucky nodded, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. It always took him a bit to wake up.

  
Steve looked down tenderly, kissing his cheek, still warm from sleeping. He tapped the thumb in Bucky’s mouth. “This is for bedtime only, remember?”

  
Bucky reluctantly dropped the hand, saliva dripping down his chin.

  
Steve wiped it away then gently kissed him. “Hi sweetheart.”

  
Bucky snuggled into his neck and wrapped his arms around Steve.

  
Bucky had started getting a lot more cuddly. Steve loved it.

  
“It’s almost dinner time.” He stroked the dark hair again. “What should we have? Clint and Nat are coming to watch The Good Doctor with us.”

  
Bucky lifted his head. “Okay.” He paused. “Can we have chicken?”

  
“Sure. I’ll make some chicken.” Steve went to the kitchen to root around in the freezer.

  
When he turned back, Bucky was crouched in front of the tree, eyeing the stack of presents.

  
Steve had to really watch him some days so he didn’t open them. He knew he was supposed to leave them alone but curiosity got the better of him at moments.

  
He softly walked up behind Bucky, watching to see if he would leave them alone.

  
He reached out a tentative metal finger and touched one of the brightly coloured packages. “No, Bucky.”  
Steve heard him say softly to himself. He squelched the desire to giggle.

  
Bucky reached out again and started to pick up one of the boxes.

  
“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve said softly but firmly enough that Bucky guiltily dropped the package and scooted backwards looking up at Steve with huge eyes.

  
“Are you supposed to touch those?”

  
Bucky shook his head a little.

  
“That’s right. No touching.” Steve held out his hand. “Let’s go change you.”

He felt the familiar pang of arousal but ignored it. He would have to tell Bucky soon though. Last night he was sure Bucky had noticed his hard on after they climbed into bed and he’d accidentally rubbed against Bucky’s diaper.

  
Bucky followed him. “Can we turn the lights on then? Pleeeeease?”

  
Steve smiled. “Yes. After you’re dry.”

He liked asking Bucky if he was a wet boy but he tried not to indulge in that too often.

Anything related to changing Bucky aroused him. He might as well admit it. Bucky was hot as hell and add an adorable diaper to that and it was almost sinfully delicious.

  
“Steve!” Bucky poked him.

  
Steve looked at him. They were in the bedroom and Bucky was laying on the bed waiting. “Sorry honey. I was....distracted.”

  
He took off the soaked diaper. “You are wet!” He tried to hide the pleasant shiver the smell of Bucky’s warm urine gave him.

  
Bucky was watching him closely.

  
Steve blushed a little at his thoughts and quickly wiped him clean then fastened a dry diaper around his hips. “There. All done. You want jeans? Or sweats?”

“Jeans,” Bucky said, sitting up.

  
Steve tossed him his black jeans and a clean T-shirt. “That shirt seems to have attracted cheesy pasta.”

  
Bucky stripped it off and Steve took a moment to appreciate the broad chest and muscular shoulders of the former assassin.

  
Bucky wiggled his hips a little but Steve thought maybe it was just because he was getting dressed. He coughed a little. “I uh gotta pee. I’ll be back.”

  
In the bathroom he thought calm, cool thoughts till his hard on cooled down. It was getting harder to stay cool.

Bucky would shift just right at certain points and Steve’s damn cock would jump to attention.

  
He bathed his face with cold water. Better.

  
He came to the living room to find Bucky poring over the Christmas story book again.

  
“Hey Buck, I have something I want to give you today. Okay?”

  
Bucky looked up and then at the tree. “A present?”

  
Steve got the box and brought it to Bucky. “You know that song you like? The twelve days of Christmas?”

  
Bucky nodded. “Yeah?”

  
“Well, this is the first day of Christmas for you and I got you something.”

  
Bucky eyed the gift with a hesitant anticipation. He carefully took the wrapping off.

  
“On the first day of Christmas,” Steve sang softly.

  
Bucky took out the picture and looked at it for a very long time, tears coming to his eyes. “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a very precious memory.”

He picked up the soft little snowman and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Steve!” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

  
When Nat and Clint came in half an hour later to watch their show, Bucky and Steve were cuddled up on the couch, talking quietly.

  
“Can we still join you?” Nat asked.

  
Bucky bounced up. “Look Nat! Steve gave me a snowman!”

  
Nat smiled. “Cute! Let’s watch the hot Doctor now!”

  
Bucky settled down on Steve’s lap, cuddling his snowman and ready to watch the show.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show, Steve changed Bucky’s soggy diaper again and told him it was bedtime.

  
Bucky insisted on taking his snowman to bed. Steve rolled his eyes in mock frustration and smiled.

  
He climbed into bed and let Bucky snuggle into his shoulder.

  
Bucky put his thumb in his mouth and sucked it rather noisily as he tried to rearrange his blanket without losing the thumb.

  
Steve chuckled. “Need help?” He tucked the blanket around him and then settled back.

  
With a contented sigh, Bucky’s breathing evened and Steve could hear the gentle rhythmic sucking as he drifted off.

  
Bucky wouldn’t or couldn’t sleep without his thumb. The therapist had mentioned that again it was probably a trauma induced coping strategy.

  
Steve lay his cheek against Bucky’s head and also drifted off. It had been a busy day.

When they woke in the morning, Steve knew it was past his usual five o clock wake up time. The sun was shining warmly.

  
He got out of bed, making Bucky stir and wake up halfway. “Where going?” He asked around his thumb,still mostly asleep.

  
Steve patted his shoulder. “Gonna start coffee.”

  
Bucky nodded and stretched mightily. “Steve.” He slid out of bed and followed Steve to the kitchen. “Steve.”

  
Steve smiled. “Good morning. What do you need?”

  
Bucky pointed at his diaper. “I’m really wet boy, Steve.”

  
Steve felt a slight flush heat his cheeks. Great. Not already! It was too early for these sex shenanigans his cock wanted to play. “Alright. Let’s get you changed, sweetie.”

  
“I had too much to drink last night,” Bucky observed. “I peed lots in the night.” 

  
Steve blushed harder but tried to ignore it and instead hit the On switch on the coffee maker and turned, running straight into Bucky’s arms.

  
Bucky hadn’t moved yet and instead lifted his head and met Steve’s lips with his own. “Steve, I had a dream.”

  
“You did?”Steve asked faintly.

  
Bucky nodded and grinned, his eyes sparkling. “It was about you!”

He scampered off, laughing gleefully.

  
Steve chuckled and gave chase.

  
He found Bucky sitting on their bed, all smiles, T-shirt off and only in his diaper.

  
Steve’s cock immediately responded. Too much talk of diapers already. He was rock hard in his underwear. Not like his boxers and flannel pants hid anything!

  
Was that what Bucky wanted? They were still just beginning to explore this part of their relationship. They hadn’t actually done anything beyond running their hands along each other’s crotch while dressed.

  
Bucky was staring at his pants now with a small smile.

  
He stripped his own T-shirt off and leaned close to Bucky, smiling. The broad shoulders and muscular chest begged to be rubbed. He traced a gentle finger over the scarring between the metal shoulder and the skin.

  
Bucky giggled and grabbed him by the waist pulling him onto the bed.

  
“So this dream,” Steve asked. “Was it a good dream?” He put as much innocent query into his question as possible.

  
“Yeah,” Bucky said indignantly. He pushed at Steve’s pajama pants trying to get them down.

  
“What happened in the dream?” Steve asked, grabbing his hand to still it. He was almost dizzy with arousal. 

  
Bucky eyed him narrowly. “I’m trying to show you, jerk! Geez!”

  
Steve laughed and pulled Bucky on top of himself. “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

  
Bucky’s playful mood was back immediately. He pushed his diapered crotch hard against Steve’s erection.

  
Steve gasped, wide eyed at the hot jolt of pleasure that coursed through him. He’d dreamt about this....but the real life experience....

  
Bucky stopped immediately. “Did I hurt you?” He asked shyly, afraid.

  
Steve shook his head. “Oh god, no. Buck.” He had to tell his boyfriend what he’d been hiding. “I gotta tell you somethin’.”

Bucky looked at him, eyes wide with interest and maybe a hint of wariness.

  
“I-I like...” Steve was having a hard time getting this out. He’d never shared it with anyone. “I like the ....” He stuttered and got stuck, then finally motioned to Bucky’s diaper.

  
Bucky looked at himself. Then at Steve. “You like my diapers.”

  
Steve didn’t think it was possible to blush as hard as he did without bursting into flame. He just nodded.

  
“I know,” Bucky said simply.

  
Steve looked at him, his eyes nearly falling out of his head. “You......know?”

  
Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically. “You think I didn’t notice your Johnson poking me at night after you’d change me?

Or the way you’d take an extra long shower after getting me diapered in the morning?

Steve, I know I’m slightly brain damaged but I got eyes! And my brain still works enough to recognize when a guy gets excited by the same thing all the time. Why ya think I ain’t complained about wearing ‘em for over a year now?”

  
Steve was stunned. Here he’d thought he was so careful and Bucky had known for a year.... “Why didn’t you say something?!” he demanded.

  
Bucky sat back and gave Steve a sardonic look.

  
Steve smiled a little self-deprecatingly. “Okay. Yeah. Gotcha. Now...”

  
Bucky grinned wickedly, falling forward and grinding into Steve’s crotch.

He was so rock hard that the wet padding of Bucky’s diaper enveloped him like a warm soft cocoon.

  
Steve couldn’t stop the deep loud moan that escaped him. He was going to cum without even getting his pants off at this rate! “Buck!” he gasped, “Let me....oh god....”

The last words ended on a shaky breath as he felt the beginning of his orgasm crash forward. He’d never cum this fast!

  
Bucky drove forward hard, sending Steve spiralling over the edge and he gave a guttural rasping yell as cum spilled into his pants and underwear.

  
Once he could catch his breath, he glared at Bucky. “I just washed these pants!”

  
Bucky just laughed.

  
Steve grinned and kicked the cum stained pajamas and boxers off. “Come here ya freakin’ punk.”

He wrestled Bucky down and in a matter of minutes they were wrestling around on the bed, nipping and biting at each other until Steve pinned Bucky underneath him, and went in for a lengthy kiss.

  
Bucky’s heavy breathing calmed and then hitched as Steve put a firm hand under his diaper and pushed up on his balls and hard cock. He broke the kiss, giving Steve a look. “If you’re gonna tease you better be ready to carry through.”

  
Steve sat up and slowly stroked his diaper, feeling the hardness underneath the soggy layer. He felt so fuckin good!

He untaped the diaper and rolled it up, tossing it towards the trash can. Bucky was gorgeous, his dick standing at attention like that for Steve.

His own cock was standing up again as well. He slotted his hips against Bucky’s and started rocking, nice and slow.

  
Bucky moaned softly into his ear and nipped at his jaw softly, his teeth grazing his chin and then finding his bottom lip.

The kiss was hard and deep, leaving them both breathless and wanting more when they parted.

  
Steve could feel the pre cum from both of them mingling and making the rubbing together very pleasurable.

  
Bucky was starting to move faster.

  
Steve was not in as big a rush since he’d already had one round. “What’s the hurry?” He teased, putting his hands on Bucky’s hips to stop the erratic movements.

  
Bucky whined in protest, pushing against his hands. “Steve!”

  
Steve chuckled. “Alright, cum for me baby.”

  
Bucky started canting his hips forward  erratically, using Steve’s thighs as friction.

He didn’t make a lot of noise but the soft little moans made Steve’s own pleasure crescendo.   
“Geez Buck, you’re gonna make me cum again just watching you,” he said in some awe.

  
He’d forgotten how beautiful Bucky was in the throes of an orgasm. He felt the hot spurt of Bucky’s cum against his balls and grinned. “Yeah, baby. Yeah.”

He gently stroked Bucky to help him ride out the orgasm and stroked himself off a second time, grunting a little as he spilled cum again.   
He sighed and sank, boneless, beside Bucky, kissing his cheek tenderly.

  
Bucky half opened his eyes. “Twice, huh?”

  
“Super soldier serum,” he said, still a little breathless and Bucky started laughing.

  
“That explains things.”

  
Steve didn’t ask which things. They would have to get up and get dressed soon. He’d heard the coffee maker go off.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat drinking their coffee and watching the morning news. It was the usual stuff.

Bucky stretched out, slouching back and slurping his coffee. “What are we doing today?”

“Pepper wants to decorate the common area.” Steve set his cup down. “We’re all helping.”

Bucky grinned. “More lights!”

Steve nodded. “Yep.” He got up. “You want breakfast?”

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah. Gonna finish my coffee first though.”

Steve figured omelettes would be good.

He cracked eggs and cut veggies and shredded cheese. “Buck, you want mushrooms?”

When no answer was forthcoming, he turned. Bucky wasn’t on the couch anymore.

Steve sighed. That meant one thing. Bucky was hiding somewhere, soiling himself.

He should have taken him to the bathroom.

He put the food down and rinsed his hands. “Bucky,” he called softly. “Where’d you go?”

They had one space in the living room on the far side of the ‘L’ that was built kind of wonky that was supposed to be for a bookshelf but it was empty and it was his favourite place to go. Literally and figuratively. 

Steve saw him standing there, back to the world, forehead against the wall, talking to himself.

Steve could tell it was too late already. He let him be.

When he was done, he would come ask to be changed.

Breakfast was almost prepped when Bucky walked into the kitchen, avoiding Steve’s face.

Steve wrinkled his nose. “Bathroom, buddy.”

Bucky went into the bathroom and lay down.

Steve got the wipes. “You smell funny!”

This was a nasty one. Times like this he wished Bucky would use the toilet. “You need to tell me that you need to go poop, Okay?”

Bucky looked away. “Sorry,” he said softly.

Steve cleaned him up, using half a tub of wipes and bagged the diaper. “You feel better now?”

Bucky grinned and nodded.

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re a stinker! You know that? A little shit!”

Bucky giggled.

Steve put a clean diaper under him and put a generous amount of baby powder on his groin to avoid chafing and to make him smell better.

He taped the diaper snugly. “There. All done.”

They both washed their hands and Steve went to make omelettes.

Bucky poured juice and made toast.

“We’re going to have to eat quick.” 

After breakfast was scarfed, Steve asked Bucky if he needed to use the bathroom again.

He shook his head, insulted. “No!”

“Just checking...” Steve said, raising a hand. “Find some sweats and let’s head downstairs.”

Bucky found his pants and socks then took Steve’s hand. “What colour lights does Pepper have?”

“Probably white ones,” Steve answered.

They took the elevator to the main floor and found it teeming with avengers carrying boxes of Christmas decor.

“Steve!” Pepper greeted. “Can you and Bucky hang the garlands around the columns?”

There were six columns that supported the floors above it and these needed to have fir garlands wrapped from top to bottom. Pepper was the boss when it came to decorating.

Steve pulled the first long garland out and crawled up the step ladder.

Bucky put a hand on his ass to steady him and gave a gentle squeeze.

Startled, Steve almost lost his footing. “Bucky!” He whispered frantically. “Don’t!” Playing around in their apartment was one thing. In public was another!

Bucky shot him a shit eating grin and then widened his eyes innocently. “Are you gonna hook the end?”

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re impossible.” He hooked the first loop over the hook at the top of the first column.

After he moved the ladder, Bucky wound it around the column dancing like a frickin’ wood nymph and giggling. “That’s so pretty!”

Steve chuckled.

At the second column, Bucky climbed up. His padded ass moving as he climbed the ladder. Steve tried not to watch too closely as he kept his hand close in case Bucky lost his balance. Last thing he needed was a boner in front of a whole room of avengers. He was trying not to think about it. Unsuccessfully. 

Bucky wiggled his diapered ass against Steve’s hand making him yelp.

“Just making sure you’re paying attention.” Bucky grinned down at him, reaching up to hook the garland.

Steve was definitely paying attention now. So was everyone else.

Steve’s fiery red blush told them far more than any words what was going on.

Nat laughed out loud. Tony gave them a side eye and Clint chuckled.

“Bucky,” Pepper scolded gently, “Boyfriends shouldn’t embarrass each other that much!”

Steve put a hand over his face. HE hadn’t told anyone yet...

Bucky hopped down and gently kissed Steve’s hot ear. “Hey honey, sorry I embarrassed you,” he whispered softly, his breath warm against Steve’s jaw.

Steve looked at him, a little put out. “I doubt that. Bucky Barnes is shameless.”

Bucky shrugged. “I tried.”

Steve had to laugh then and they continued decorating. Bucky was shameless. Not uncaring, but he loved having fun and that was it. 

Steve was already thinking about his second gift for Bucky. He excused himself for a few minutes and went to order two minuscule Christmas trees with working lights and a tiny nativity scene.

Day two: Christmas decorating party.

He would draw the year they decorated the church with live fir trees and a living nativity scene which they were to perform.

Bucky was supposed to be Joseph but instead of getting ready like a good boy, being the mischief maker he was, he’d taken the angel’s halo and used it for a ring toss game, landing it straight on top of old, deaf Mr. Perkins top hat.

It had sat there at a crazy angle all glittery and everyone saw it but no one dared to try and get it because Mr. Perkins was the most crotchety old man ever!

The angel performed without her halo.

Mr. Perkins had walked out of the church afterwards with the halo still balancing precariously on his hat. 

Bucky had gotten his backside warmed at home later. Not that it had ever stopped him from getting into scrapes.

Steve chuckled to himself.

When he got back, Clint was helping Bucky with the fifth column.

Clint came to Steve when they finished and said softly, “Buck might need a change soon. Sorry I know I’m not supposed to know but it’s kinda hard to miss when you spend several hours with him a week.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks. He had a lot to drink this morning.” He eyed Bucky’s ass again. Yeah he was a bit soggy.

They finished up and then everyone plugged in the lights together.

It was quite the sight as the whole common area was bathed in soft white light reflected on silver and red glittering decorations.

Bucky stood stock still, gazing in wonder.

Steve thought to himself it was one of the few times he actually did stand still.

“Thanks so much everyone,” Pepper said, clapping for attention. “Lunch will be served in the common dining room shortly.”

Everyone clapped then headed to the kitchen.

Steve grabbed Bucky by the waistband of his sweats. “Whoa.”

Bucky halted. “What?”

“You need a fresh diaper, buddy.” 

Bucky jutted his chin out and griped. “Not right now!”

Steve sighed. “Do you always have to be difficult?” 

Bucky stomped his shoe against the hardwood floor, making it echo.

Thor turned. “Everything alright?”

“Fine,” Steve said mildly, “Just having a bit of a tantrum.”

Bucky scowled. “I am not!” He started for the elevator with Steve on his heels.

“Are you tired?” Steve asked when they were alone.

“No!” Bucky yelled. “I want lunch!”

Steve held up his hand. “Alright. Just asking.”

In their apartment, he got a clean diaper and proceeded to change Bucky. He’d just pulled the wet diaper out when Bucky started dribbling.

“Aw damn,” Steve said, grabbing a towel from the hamper. 

Bucky bit his lip. “Oops.”

Steve laughed. “It’s okay. I saved the bed.” He put a dry diaper on him and they headed back down.

The kitchen smelled of all kinds of good food.

Steve and Bucky loaded their plates from the buffet and sat at the large table. Steve felt Bucky’s shoulder rubbing against his and felt a warm happiness pool in his stomach. 

Clint asked Bucky to stay and play Mario after lunch so Steve quickly slipped away to draw the picture for the gift that had arrived.

He sketched it out and then used charcoal to accent it. He had to laugh as the drawing came to life and the memory with it.

He carefully rolled it up and placed it in the box. Day two. Complete.

When Clint brought Bucky upstairs several hours later, Steve had the box sitting on the coffee table.

Bucky looked at it. “For me?”

“Second day of Christmas...” Steve said softly.

Bucky unwrapped it and gasped softly at the lights on the little scene in the box. “Ooooooh Lights! Steve!”

He unrolled the paper, taking in the scene and then he started to laugh. “My Ma gave me such a whipping after that night!”

Steve nodded with a grin. “I remember.”

Bucky looked at Steve and then lay his head on Steve’s shoulder, looking up at him with big eyes and a half grin. “Am I really that bad? Am I always a lil shit?”

Steve thought about it then kissed his nose. “Yep. Always.”

Bucky giggled. “Good. I hoped I hadn’t lost my touch.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve felt the wind whipping around his frail 17 year old body. He tried to wrap the fall coat tighter around him.

There were Christmas decorations around Brooklyn but Steve and Bucky weren’t interested in them. They were on their way to find a smaller apartment.

Bucky tried to shield him from the wind as much as possible. “Steve, come here.” He opened his long coat and tucked Steve inside, next to his solid warmth, wrapping his red scarf around Steve’s neck as well as his own, binding them gently together. “The bus should be here soon.”

Steve looked up at him from the warmth and smiled. “Thanks Bucky.”

Bucky looked both ways to make sure they were alone and then leaned down, brushing his lips against Steve’s softly.

 

Steve came out of his memory, looking at the sketch in the firelight. Bucky had fallen asleep after lunch on the couch so he was working on the third day. “Bus Stop Kiss.”

He was trying to figure out what to get as a gift. There were all kinds of things he could get, but what would truly convey his feelings? He didn’t know.

He finished the sketch and carefully rolled it up before putting it away.

He was reading when he suddenly had an amazing idea. “Jarvis, please get Clint,” he said softly.

When Clint came up, Steve just asked if he could stay with Bucky for a bit.

Clint nodded. “Yeah...sure. You’re braving the crowds again?”

Steve nodded. “I should be back by dinner time. If not, he knows where his diapers are. I’ll cook when I get home.”

Clint nodded again and Steve disappeared.

The stores were insanely busy but Steve was looking for one thing in particular. 

He looked in several places, finding a few other treasures.

A soft teddy bear dressed in a Christmas sweater, a plush Christmas blanket, a pair of fuzzy blue slippers. He needed to find this one thing though. He felt like he’d been through every store when finally, in a far corner in the clearance section of the department store, he found it. A bright red scarf. Long enough for two. He had it gift wrapped.

He paid for his purchases and was hurrying through the mall to get home when the display at the antique store caught his eye. There was an old model Ford car like Bucky used to drool over. He picked it up, adding it to his bags, already seeing the sketch in his mind. He rushed out to his car, happy with his shopping. 

When he got to the parking garage he asked Jarvis what Bucky was doing.

“Mr. Barton is attempting a diaper change,” Jarvis said. “I may add, without much success.”

Steve got up to the apartment as quick as possible and stowed his gifts in the boot bench. “Clint? I’m home.”

“In here,” Clint called from the bathroom.

Steve went into the bathroom and surveyed the mess of wipes and powder and one diaper that had torn.

Bucky was patiently holding his T-shirt up.

“He pooped?” Steve asked.

Clint sighed and nodded. “Woke up stinky, Hey buddy?”

Bucky nodded. “I pooped while I was asleep, Steve.”

It wasn’t the first time. “You want me to finish?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” Clint said, getting up.

Steve made quick work of diapering Bucky, then cleaned up the mess. “All done.”

Bucky scampered out of the bathroom and Clint took his pants. “He’s a handful.”

Steve laughed. “Uh, Yeah. He is.”

Clint held out the jeans. “Come put your pants on, bud.”

Bucky considered it, then took a wide legged stance. “No.”

“Why not?” Clint gave him a stern look.

He shrugged. “I dunno.”

Steve came into the living room. “Because Bucky likes to be difficult.”

“Am not, Jerk!” Bucky flipped him off and grabbed his jeans.

“Watch that finger or I’ll stick it somewhere useful,” Steve said slyly.

Clint looked at him with wide eyes. “Ooookay! I’m outta here.”

Bucky snickered, tossing his jeans aside. “Yeah, whatever!”

Steve dove for him, but Bucky moved too fast. “Get back here you little punk!” Steve growled, chasing him.

Bucky’s bare feet slapped the floor as he took off, screeching like a banshee.

Steve almost caught him but he took the corner too sharp and slid into the wall.

Bucky started laughing. With another quick jab at Steve’s ribs he ran back to the living room and dived onto the couch.

Steve caught up to him and started tickling his sides.

Bucky squirmed and howled for him to stop.

Steve didn’t. He grabbed his knee and squeezed. Bucky screamed in agonized glee and grabbed Steve’s hair.

Steve pulled him into a headlock and they tumbled to the floor. He was rolling around, trying to get a better grip on the writhing super soldier in his grasp.

Bucky’s long bare legs wrapped around his torso and Steve felt that damn metal arm lock around his waist. Too late, he realized he’d lost his advantage.

Bucky started to tickle him and it was Steve’s turn to yelp and he disintegrated into helpless laughter.

“UncleUncleUncle!!!” He squealed loudly.

Bucky stopped tickling. “You wimp!”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “You’re fucking sitting on me AND tickling me Dork!!

“You’re a dough brain!” Bucky stuck his tongue out at Steve.

With a fluid motion Steve pulled him down and pulled that errant tongue into his mouth.

When Bucky finally came up for air he had no further insults.

Steve sat up and held the now relaxed Bucky in his lap. “You wanna open your third day of Christmas present?”

Bucky immediately clapped his hands.

He opened the gift first and took the scarf, running his fingers over the soft fabric and seeming far away.

He carefully unrolled the picture.

After several minutes, without another word, he gently wrapped the scarf around both of them and pulled Steve in for a long, sensual unbridled kiss.

 


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Steve lay awake next to Bucky listening to him suck his thumb periodically in his sleep. The snowman and now the scarf were both in bed with them.

Bucky loved his stuff.

Steve had so many things on his mind.

Last year, Bucky hadn’t attended the Christmas party with the others. This year Steve wanted to go. Bucky liked the other Avengers just fine. It was his ability to embarrass Steve in front of them that had Steve concerned. The decorating party came to mind. Bucky could give him boners with very little effort. 

Bucky stirred, mumbling in his sleep. 

Steve pulled his plush blanket up and put it close to his face again. Bucky needed his sleep, and even with a decent night he’d need a nap before the party. Bucky didn’t do tired well. 

He wished his brain would shut off so he could fall asleep. He carefully rolled over. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked suddenly. “You awake?” 

Steve bit back a groan. “Yeah, babe. Just can’t seem to fall asleep.” 

Bucky half sat up. “Are you worried ‘bout something?”

Steve smiled. “Not really. Just thinking about our Christmas party.” 

Bucky lay down again. “Oh.” He put his thumb back in his mouth for a moment before asking, “Can we snuggle?” It came out more like “Ca’ we ‘nugg’o” around the thumb and Steve had to laugh. 

“It’s a good thing I speak fluent Bucky.”  He kissed Bucky’s nose then pulled him into a cuddle. “You’re so cute!”

Bucky snuggled in firmly. He sighed contentedly, his head under Steve’s chin. 

Steve patted his diaper. Soggy padding met his fingers. “Bucky, do you need a change?”

Bucky shook his head. 

Steve knew he was pretty wet already. “I think all our Christmas cheer from earlier may have made an exit. You are a wet boy. I’ll change you.” 

Bucky protested strongly when he got up, whining. 

“I know you’re tired, honey.” Steve got a clean diaper and pulled Bucky around so he could change him. 

While he unfolded the diaper, Bucky rolled over, hugging his blanket. 

“Cooperation would make this go a lot quicker,”  Steve chuckled. “Come on.” 

Bucky whined when Steve put him on his back again. “Wanna sleep!” he mumbled. 

Steve patted his stomach. “I know.” He pulled off the wet diaper and quickly got the other one under him before he had an accident. Once it was secure, he tucked Bucky  in again. “There you go.” 

Bucky was snoring again before he left the room to go wash up. 

Steve decided to start his Day Four drawing instead of going back to bed. He wasn’t tired. This one was for the fuzzy slippers. 

He got his drawing supplies out, settling into his favourite chair. He had remembered this the other day and had a good laugh about it. 

Steve and Bucky had been about ten or eleven, just pre-puberty, when they had spent a lot of time in Steve’s tree fort the one summer. 

As boys do when left unattended, they had started talking about the great mysteries of women. Since the only women they really knew were their mothers, and Bucky’s fourteen year old sister, Bucky had decided they needed to find out what made the women in their lives happy, for scientific purposes of course. 

Steve, of course, had agreed. 

Bucky had told him to nab something that was a “woman” thing and meet him the next day.

With pounding heart, Steve had met Bucky back in the tree fort. They were both carrying a brown paper bag. 

Steve, being the sneaky little bastard he was, had grabbed one of his mama’s bras from the laundry. 

Bucky had gasped at Steve’s brazenness and then giggled. “I can’t believe you took this!”

They both tried it on parading around the fort, clutching it and moaning breathily like the ad they’d seen on tv once (and only once before Steve’s Ma caught them!) and then dissolving into laughter. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, “Does it make you feel kinda...tingly?” 

Steve hesitated a moment then nodded. “It feels good,” he whispered, stuffing the bra back into the bag. He rubbed at his crotch a little. He’d never done this in front of Bucky. 

Bucky looked at him, his hand on his crotch too. 

Steve blushed then asked, “Wha’d you bring?”

Bucky opened his paper bag and carefully withdrew a pair of fuzzy pink slippers  

Steve frowned. “Bucky! Slippers?”

”These are special slippers,” Bucky whispered. He reached into one and pulled a small tube out. 

“How do you mean?” Steve asked. “What’s that?”

Bucky blushed deeply which was unusual for him. Now Steve was very interested. His heightened senses came to life. 

“When my sister watches tv at night sometimes and she thinks everyone’s asleep, she does something  that makes her moan and make a lot of noise! She’s always got these on! I don’t know what this is but I think she uses it for something good.

Steve looked at the magical slippers and the small tube with awe “What do ya think she does?” 

“I dunno,” Bucky whispered, “But she watches people kissing. I’ve never let her see me. So I don’t know. She left em in front of the couch last night so I nabbed em!”

Steve’s fertile brain was imagining things. He took the small tube, and studied the fancy writing on it. “Lubrication?” He looked at Bucky for an answer to the strange word. 

Bucky didn’t know either.  

Steve sniffed the contents. “Don’t smell like nothing.” 

Bucky’s blue eyes were huge as he leaned in closer to Steve.  “I think maybe she ....rubs it....ya know?”

Steve took a moment before catching Bucky’s drift. “Girls do that?” His eyes were just as big as Bucky’s, his nether regions stiff with arousal.

If his Ma should catch them they’d both be sore in other areas!  Even the thought of getting caught wasn’t enough to stop them from trying the tantalizing stuff. 

They only took a small dab each and tried it.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh softly at the crazy memory.  They never had been caught. 

Bucky had stolen the tube of lube more than once and they’d hidden in the tree fort to masturbate together.  He guessed he’d been attracted to Bucky a long time ago. 

He finished the picture and rolled it up putting the slippers with it in a gift bag. He’d let Bucky open it before the party. Several hours before! If the last few gifts were any indication, Bucky liked to relive the memories.

His mind wandered to the Christmas party. It was a pajama party. Should be fun. He glanced at his watch. Damn! It was going on 1:30 am. He needed some sleep. 

He put the gift bag away, then went and crawled back into bed beside Bucky. His cock was half hard and he tried not to touch Bucky since he was sleeping  

With a smile on his face at the memory of the slippers, he relaxed and fell asleep. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

When Steve woke the next morning, Bucky wasn’t in bed anymore. 

He quickly got up, grabbing his robe. Where had he gone? He hurried into the kitchen to find Bucky sipping a glass of milk and munching on some oatmeal cookies. “Morning, Steve,” he greeted, turning the page in his book. 

“Morning,” Steve greeted, glad that Bucky hadn’t gotten into anything other than cookies. He started coffee, yawning widely. 

“When is the Christmas party?” Bucky asked. 

“After dinner,” Steve answered. “It’s a pajama party. We’re watching a movie, playing games and exchanging gifts.”

Bucky grinned. “Will the lights be on?” 

Steve nodded. “Yup.” He went to reach past Bucky for a napkin. “Bucky....”

”I know!” Bucky groused  “Bathroom.”

Changing a poopy diaper before coffee was even ready wasn’t Steve’s favourite thing but it happened. Bucky just didn’t understand using the toilet on his own at this point. Or he didn’t associate needing to use the toilet with his body’s signals. 

Steve cleaned him up. “Let’s try to remember to use the potty.”

Bucky nodded. 

Coffee was consumed and then Steve brought out the gift bag. 

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Oooh! A present!”

”On the fourth day of Christmas,” Steve said softly, looking at Bucky’s shining eyes. 

Bucky pulled out the slippers and hugged them immediately. “They’re soft!” He slid them onto his feet and pulled out the roll of paper. 

He looked at the picture for a long time and then at Steve. “I don’t remember this.”

Steve told him the story and watched as Bucky processed the information. 

A wicked grin crossed Bucky’s face and he pushed Steve against the wall, kissing him firmly. “I feel a little tingly, Stevie.”

Steve licked his lips. “Hmm me too.”

Bucky went in for another long kiss, pushing his knee between Steve’s thighs. 

Steve’s breath hitched when he felt Bucky’s metal hand gently cup his balls. 

Bucky looked at him with a sultry look. “Do we have any of this so called lubrication?”

Steve laughed. “My nightstand. Top drawer.”

”Stay!” Bucky ordered as he disappeared towards the bedroom.

Steve ditched the robe and leaned casually against the wall putting one foot up on a chair, exposing his erection. He liked it a LOT when Bucky was aggressively sexy. 

Bucky came back, tube in hand. He looked at Steve, running his eyes the length of his body and coming to rest on his cock barely concealed in his boxers. 

“Lube is good for more than just masturbation. Used since 1935. Makes things nice n slippery.” He grabbed Steve’s cock through the thin fabric and rubbed roughly. “You should try it today!”

”What are you? A damn infomercial?” Steve gasped out. 

Bucky laughed and bodily hauled him to the living room rug where he pinned him down by sitting on him. “Shut up, dork.” He stripped down to his diaper and ground against Steve’s hard cock. 

Steve bit his bottom lip. “Can we at least get naked this time?” He squeaked out. He arched up against the stimulation without meaning to. 

Bucky backed off and pulled his boxers off. “Sure Steve.”  He put lube in his hand and then without warning pushed a cool metal finger into Steve making him gasp at the pleasurable sensual explosion in his gut. 

Bucky gently stimulated his prostate and then when Steve was leaking precum he pulled out and Steve whined. 

“Bucky!” 

Bucky grinned. “You want me Steve?” He pulled his diaper off, lubing up his own stiff dick.

”I’ve always wanted you,” Steve growled, already feeling like he was on the edge of cumming. 

Bucky put the tip of his penis into Steve’s hole and pushed gently. 

Steve grunted a little at the initial sting and then relaxed, feeling a haze of pleasure as Bucky pushed in further. 

“You are so tight! Am I hurting you?” Bucky asked as he bottomed out.

Steve shook his head. “You feel good! Fuck!!”

”That is the idea,” Bucky deadpanned, starting to rock slowly. He could tell Steve wasn’t going to last long. 

Neither was he. The pressure of Steve’s swelling prostate on his cock was going to send him over. 

Steve was grasping at him, bucking under him, trying to get him to move faster.  He obliged. 

“Oh goooooooood!” Steve moaned loudly, cum spurting onto his chest. 

Bucky grabbed his hips tightly, stiffening as he came inside his best friend. His pulsing cock was bathed in heat for a full minute before he gently pulled out. 

Steve was breathing heavily and Bucky lay down on top of him. “Was that better than masturbating?” 

Steve opened his eyes halfway. “You’re a jackass. Of course it was.”

Bucky chuckled. “Must be cuz I’m still wearing the magic slippers!” He lifted a foot. He was stark naked except for the slippers. 

Steve giggled. “Must be.”

Bucky rolled off of him. “Once you can move, I better get a diaper on.” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Unless of course you want round two...” Bucky grinned. 

Steve laughed. “We do have the magic slippers! This time it’s my turn to top.”

Bucky kissed his cheek. “We’ve got all day. The party doesn’t start until seven.”

Steve nodded. “I know. Pass the lube...”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and Bucky had napped for a few hours after both having at least three orgasms. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that much fun. He was actually a little sore and it made him smile.

He looked at Bucky who was still snoozing. He was just in his diaper. Steve could see the faint white lines of the scars Hydra had left. He was thankful that was about all that was left of Hydra’s horrible abuse of this sweet soul. 

Bucky rolled onto his back and stretched, sucking his thumb loosely. He was giving Steve a nice view of the thin line of black hair that trailed down inside his diaper. He could tell immediately the diaper was wet by the smell. “Hey, time to wake up, darling.”

Bucky yawned before opening his eyes slightly. “Is it morning?”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. It’s almost Christmas party time.” He got up and pulled Bucky sideways to change him. “Which pajamas do you want to wear for the party?” He went to get a diaper out of the bag. He turned back to find Bucky half asleep again, still sucking his thumb. Steve pulled the wet diaper down and wiped Buckys warm skin gently. He whined in protest.

”I have to clean you, babe. You don’t want a rash.” Steve finished wiping him then thought of something. “Bucky. Let’s try and go poop before the party, okay?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t have to.”

”Will you tell me if you do?” Steve asked, fastening the diaper snugly. 

Bucky nodded. “Yep. I promise.”

”Heard that before,” Steve muttered. He packed a small bag with two diapers a carry case of wipes and the Penaten. “Let’s get your pajamas on, buddy.” 

Bucky had a very cute Rudolph onesie with a hood that had antlers and the red nose. Steve gave it to him. “You can wear this one.”

Bucky shook his head. “No.”

Steve slipped on his Christmas pjs with gingerbread men on it. “Which ones then?”

”The grinch one.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky had insisted on getting a Grinch onesie that he’d seen in the store. It was a horrendously grinchy green with a red hat and Bucky loved it. 

He put it on and slipped his blue fuzzy slippers on. With his snowman in hand and scarf around his neck he looked at Steve. “I’m ready.”

”Do you _need_  to bring the scarf?” Steve asked. 

Bucky nodded. “It matches my hat.” 

Steve put up a hand. “Fine.” He grabbed the gifts and then they headed to the common room. 

Bucky looked around in awe. Several couches had been set up. The lights were all glowing softly. A huge tv screen was ready. The smell of popcorn and other snacks permeated the entire floor. “Ooooh....Steve! Look!” He pointed at the icicle lights flashing blue and white.

”Cool,” Steve smiled.

Natasha came in, dressed in a red onesie with white fur and red slippers. “Hi grinchie,” she greeted Bucky. She tugged his hat over his eyes. 

Steve laughed at the very Grinch like frown Bucky shot her way. 

Tony entered followed by Clint, Bruce, Wanda and Peter. They were all carrying trays of food that went onto the long table on the side of the room. 

Wanda had on a pair of kitty pajamas. Tony’s ,of course, were red satin.

Everyone had to comment on how adorable Bucky looked. He didn’t appreciate the cheek pinching, however. He hid behind Steve until they left him alone. 

They were watching Home Alone since Bucky had never seen it. They ate first, visiting and laughing and enjoying the company. Then they decided to exchange gifts. 

Bucky handed out their gifts to everyone and giggled with glee at the stack of gifts he got in return. From Tony, they each got a new hoodie. From Nat, Steve got a book he’d been wanting and Bucky got a fuzzy blanket. 

He hugged it and exclaimed thank you until Nat blushed. 

Bruce had gotten them each a journal. Clint gave them a gift that he told them to open later in private.

Steve gave him a look and put the gift aside. 

Pepper gave them bubble bath and Bucky got a cute plush Santa which he had to hold along with his snowman. 

After hugs and thank you s had been given all around, they were ready for the movie. 

Steve got two mugs of hot chocolate, and then sat down in the corner of one of the couches. 

Bucky looked at the narrow space between him and Clint. “Can I sit on your lap?”

Steve nodded. “Sure.”

Bucky sat down and wiggled in till he was comfy. 

Steve was glad he’d had a good romp earlier. All that wiggling with that cute diapered ass in his lap was making his cock perk up with interest. 

Bucky leaned back, putting his head on Steve’s shoulder.  

Pepper started the movie and conversation stopped. The only sound was hot chocolate being sipped and the occasional laugh at Kevin’s antics. 

Bucky watched, making little horrified sounds as Kevin struggled against the bad guys. “Why would they forget him?”

”It’s just a movie, Buck.” Steve reminded him. “It’s not real.”

Bucky settled back again. Steve felt his lap warm. Bucky must have soaked his diaper. It was dark enough. He slowly moved his hand between Bucky’s legs and felt the padding. “You need a change?” He whispered softly in Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky didn’t even  look away from the tv. He shook his head. “I don’t want to miss this.” 

Steve started to get concerned when he felt Bucky pass gas. He hoped he wouldn’t soil himself. 

When the first movie ended, Bucky clapped. “That was so good!”

”There’s  a second one,” Clint said. 

Steve urged Bucky to his feet. “We need a quick bathroom break first.” He grabbed the bag.

”No!” Bucky protested. 

Steve took his hand. “Don’t make a scene. Come on,” he said quietly. 

“I WANT MY SANTA!” Bucky yelled. 

Clint got the Santa off the couch and gave it to Bucky. 

Bucky frowned but followed Steve to the bathroom. “Not going poop!” He said resolutely. 

Steve shut the bathroom door. “Are you having fun?” He knew one of the best ways to deal with Bucky’s stubbornness was distraction. 

Bucky nodded. “The movie was good. Those guys were scary though.”

Steve took off the wet diaper and guided him to the toilet. “What was your favourite part?” He gently massaged Bucky’s full belly. Bucky loved snacks and he’d eaten a lot. 

“I like where Kevin’s mom came home.” Bucky smiled up at him. “It made me think of coming home to you, Steve.”

Steve smiled and kissed his forehead, not stopping the massage. 

Bucky stopped talking, his stomach tense against Steve’s hand as the urge hit him. 

“That’s my good boy,” Steve said softly. 

When he was done, he relaxed. “I’m all done, Steve.” 

Steve wiped him, then got a dry diaper out. “Lay down please.”

Bucky lay down. “Did they start the movie?” 

Steve shook his head. “No. They’ll wait.” He finished with the diaper and stood up. “I gotta pee too.” 

Bucky watched Steve pee into the toilet. “What does it feel like? To go pee in the toilet??”

Steve shot him a look. “You ask the silliest questions. I dunno. It’s... relief?” He washed his hands and told Bucky to wash too.

”I don’t remember what it feels like. I just remember wet diapers.” 

Steve patted his shoulder. “That’s fine, Buck. Let’s go watch the movie.”

Once they were back in their spot, Pepper started the second movie.

Steve cuddled with Bucky, noticing that he was getting tired.  They were about halfway through when Steve realized Bucky was sucking his thumb on and off. He knew Clint had noticed because he gave Steve a little grin. 

Steve knew that his friends weren’t unaware of Bucky’s odd habits. He’d just tried to break him of them in public. 

Bucky was squirming now and then, trying to stay awake.  

Steve gently rubbed his back and felt Bucky relax. His thumb went into his mouth and he nuzzled into Steve’s  neck, his eyes fluttering shut.  

Steve waited till the movie was over then carefully got up, glad he was a super soldier. “I better get my boy to bed,” he said. 

Clint picked up their gifts and the diaper bag. “I’ll carry this stuff.”

Once Bucky was in bed, Steve took everything from Clint. “Thanks buddy. See ya tomorrow.” 

Steve looked st the gift from Clint. He’d wait until tomorrow to open it, when Bucky was awake. Right now, he had a date with a pillow and a hot guy. 

Steve climbed into bed and snuggled up to Bucky, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky woke up first and crawled over top of Steve and lay down on him. “Steve!”

Steve groaned a little and half rolled over. “What?”

“When is it Christmas?”

“Eight more days.” Steve rubbed his face.

“Is Santa real? Is he gonna bring me a present?”

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Bucky’s excited face. “Sweetheart, you will get presents! I promise! Hey! We have a present from Clint to open!”

Bucky bounced off of him andjumped up and down gleefully. “Can we open it now? Pleeeeease?!”

Steve smiled. “Hand me my pajama pants.”

Steve put his pajamas on. Bucky was still in his Grinch onesie.

“How wet are you? Maybe I should change you first.” Steve pulled Bucky to himself and put a gentle hand to his crotch.

“Oh Steve! Manhandling me like this will get you nowhere,” Bucky said in a soft sultry voice.

Steve laughed and gave his ass a good swat. “You’re okay yet. C’mon.”

Steve started coffee and then they got the mysterious package and sat down at the table.

Steve carefully unwrapped the large box, wondering what it could be.

Inside were two boxes. One labelled Steve and one labelled Bucky.

Steve took his box and opened it. He started to laugh. Clint was a goof and a good friend. Inside was an array of diaper changing paraphernalia that all smelled very baby like, which immediately aroused him, baby powder, lotion, diaper cream, and adult sized diapers with baby designs on them that made him really hard.

Bucky was watching him. “Clint knows?” 

“Clint is very perceptive I think,” Steve said. “Too perceptive. What’s in yours?”

Bucky dumped the contents of his box on the table. “Toys?”

There were indeed a few toys. A plush dog, a Lego building set because Bucky loved Clint’s Lego, and an adult sized pacifier, which Bucky looked at with some confusion. “Why did Clint get me this?”

“Because you like to suck your thumb when you’re sleepy,” Steve guessed. “You don’t have to use it. Just if you want to.”

Bucky looked at it with interest. “Oh I didn’t know what it was for.” He opened the package.

“Let me wash it,” Steve said, taking it from Bucky. He rinsed the pacifier under hot water and soap then rinsed it and gave it to Bucky, who promptly put it in his mouth.

Steve texted Clint and furtively took a picture of Bucky playing with his Lego and sucking his binky. 

Clint sent back a grinning face. “Let me know if he likes the diapers. I use the site quite often.”

“Okay,” Steve texted back, then reread Clint’s text and added “???!!!”

Clint sent back a laughing emoji and said “Another day. We’ll talk.”

“Bucky do you want your fifth day of Christmas present?” Steve asked. He might as well. 

Bucky nodded, leaving his lego immediately.

Steve had done it up last night before bed yet and he was glad. It fit perfectly with the gift from Clint.

Bucky tore into the box and drew out the teddy bear. He set his pacifier on the coffee table and hugged the bear tightly. “Teddy!!”

Steve smiled.

Bucky pulled out the now familiar roll of paper and looked at the drawing.

“Do you remember?” Steve asked.

They were young. Six or seven and Bucky had been over at Steve’s playing in the backyard. His bear had been a casualty of war that day when Steve had fallen out of the tree and grabbed the bear, saving himself from a hard fall but the poor bear had torn at the chest and losthis arm.

Steve’s mom had sewed him back together but the jagged tear had never been quite as good as new.

Bucky studied the drawing for several minutes his right finger tracing over the scarring of his left shoulder. He looked at Steve with big eyes. “Teddy was like me.”

Steve felt gut punched. He hadn’t even considered that. “Oh gosh. Honey. No... He saved me!....”

Bucky smiled a little and hugged his bear. “And you saved me. So now we’re even, right?”

Part of Steve wanted to tear the picture up. How could he have been so stupid?

“Steve, stop it! You’re blaming yourself again.” Bucky said suddenly, firmly.

”I brought up bad memories. They were supposed to be good,” Steve said. He sighed. 

“I remembered this on my own and I loved that bear! This one looks a lot like him. Thank you!” Bucky smiled. “It makes me feel loved.”

Steve relaxed. “I do love you baby.”

They sat together on the couch, sipping coffee  and watching  a Christmas special of some sort. When the coffee was gone, Bucky put his pacifier back in his mouth and hugged his bear tightly, snuggled up to Steve.

Steve held him gently, running his fingers through the silky soft hair. “Precious boy,” Steve whispered, kissing his head.

Bucky looked up at Steve. “Can we try one of those new diapers soon? They look nice.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah of course.” He very much wanted to try one on Bucky. They were thicker even than the ones he had now.

Bucky squirmed a little Next to him and grunted softly.

“Buck,” Steve said, alert. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Bucky froze for a second then looked at Steve a little guiltily. “I have to go poop.”

Steve hurried him to the bathroom, unzipping his onesie on the way.

He got the soggy diaper off and sat Bucky on the toilet. “What a good boy! You can have hot chocolate for breakfast!”

Bucky grinned then focused on what he needed to do.

Steve went and got one of the new diapers. It was white and very crinkly with blue and yellow teddy bears on it.

Bucky finished, wiped and flushed then lay down on the rug.

Steve put the diaper on him, trying to control his arousal. If he had thought Bucky was cute before..... That adorable diapered ass was going to be the end of him.

Bucky wiggled happily. “It feels nice! It’s thick!”

“It sure is,” Steve said, his voice a little strangled.

Bucky opted for just a T-shirt because he liked the designs on the diaper and wanted to be able to see them.

Steve put away their other gifts and then came back to find Bucky in his T-shirt, diaper and slippers, sucking on his pacifier and colouring a picture.

Steve went to the bathroom and jerked himself off in a few short flicks, unable to stem his erection anymore

Once the pressure was released, he could breathe again. Clint sure knew what he was doing! He was very curious as to what Clint meant about using the site often.

With extreme willpower, he brought his mind to other things. Bucky was definitely in a childish mindset today. He didn’t want to disturb him.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy watching him. And, boy, Steve planned to enjoy every moment!

 


	11. Chapter 11

While Bucky coloured on the floor, Steve sat on the couch considering Clint’s words. He wanted to know! 

After a few minutes of arguing with himself he snapped another picture of Bucky’s cute padded ass and sent it to Clint with the question, “Have time to talk? He loves them.”

Clint didn’t respond for quite some time but then Jarvis announced he was at the door. 

Steve eagerly told him to come in. 

Clint entered, looking slightly less comfortable than usual. “I Uh...I sent the last part of that text without meaning to. I was going to delete it and my stupid fat finger hit send instead.” His face was bright red at this point. 

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “Clint, I kinda half told you, I get turned on by a guy in diapers. Nothing is weirder than that.”

Clint shrugged. “Well, it might be. I’ve been wanting to talk to you since Bucky came back.”

”Why did you wait two years?” Steve asked. “Clint, I’m your friend as well as your captain. If you have an issue I can help with you need to come to me.”

Clint fiddled with his little silver hawk charm on his bracelet. “I know. But you were really busy with Bucky. You had your hands full.”

Steve waited for him to continue and when he didn’t he urged him, “Go on.”

With a sigh right from his toes, he met Steve’s eyes. “I’ve had...issues. Like Bucky. Since...since Loki got in my head. And then seeing how gentle you were with Bucky just made me want that...” He stopped. “And then you guys started dating. So I didn’t say anything.”

Steve was speechless for several minutes, trying to process what Clint had just told him. “So....you.....wear diapers?” Steve asked slowly. He hoped he’d understood right. 

Clint was blushing again and put his face in his hands but he nodded a little. 

Suddenly, things made sense. A lot of sense! Steve had often smelled him a little and found it nice but he’d never brought it up because he wasn’t about to spill his secret to Clint.

After Bucky came back, they’d had a heart to heart one night and Steve had admitted to liking Bucky in diapers. They hadn’t discussed it since then. Steve had honestly thought he’d forgotten until he brought up Bucky’s need for a change the day they decorated. 

Steve couldn’t stop the quick glance at Clint’s crotch. The black jeans hid it well. 

“So you’ve been....incontinent...since Loki swiped your brain?” Steve wouldn’t have guessed. Clint always seemed to have it together.

Clint finally looked at him. “Yeah. I can’t stay dry. I’ve tried. I finally gave up and just started wearing diapers full time. No one else knows.”

”Oh Clint,” Steve said in sympathy. “That’s a big burden to carry in a place where you’re always running into people.”

”I keep them in my nest. No one goes up there except me.” Clint’s embarrassment was fading now that he’d finally started talking. 

Bucky sat up, dropping the pacifier.  “You have to wear diapers too? I thought I was the only one.”

”You’re not.” Clint smiled a little and unzipped his jeans, showing a plain white diaper which Steve could immediately see wasn’t dry. He wanted to be careful though. Clint wasn’t Bucky. He didn’t want to cross any lines.

“When did you change last?” He asked gently. 

Clint shrugged. “This morning after I got up.”

Bucky got up and came to Steve. “I had a big pee. I’m wet too.” 

Steve felt Bucky’s diaper. “You are. Probably because you had two mugs of hot chocolate and a big glass of milk and a bottle of water at breakfast.”

Clint laughed. “Testing the capacity of the new diapers?”

Bucky grinned. “Maybe.”

Steve’s heart beat a little harder but he had to ask. “Clint, would you like me to change you?”

Clint blushed fiercely again but Steve didn’t miss the small nod. 

Bucky clapped his hands. “Yay! I have a diaper buddy!” 

Steve coaxed both boys to the bedroom and stripped Clint’s jeans off. 

“Okay m’boys. Onto the bed.” He turned away to hide the sudden arousal he was feeling. He was NOT going to make Clint uncomfortable. He grabbed wipes and two clean diapers. 

Clint was blushing but looked happy. 

Steve started with him since he was the wetter of the two. He carefully wiped Clint down, making sure there was no trace of ammonia left on his sensitive skin. He could see that there were several rashy spots. “Can I put rash cream on you? You are quite red.”

”Yes please,” Clint said softly. “I can’t do it myself.”

”I will take care of you from now on,” Steve said firmly. He slathered Clint’s bottom with Penaten and then put a clean diaper on him making sure it was snug and comfortable. “How’s that?” 

Clint smiled. “It feels so nice!”

Steve kissed his forehead. “Good. You’re next Buckeroo.”

Bucky giggled.

Steve stripped his soggy diaper off and discovered he’d soiled himself a bit too. “Stinker,” he said, cleaning him thoroughly. He smeared cream on Bucky too and then diapered him as well. “You’re both done. I have to go wash. Clint, if you want to hang out for the rest of the day and just goof off with Bucky, you can.”

”Okay.” Clint sounded relaxed. 

Steve washes his hands and when he went back into the living room, both of the boys were sitting on the couch in their diapers and T-shirts and watching Home Alone again. 

Steve started a late lunch for the three of them. He was still trying to process what had happened. He felt a little giddy to have not just one but two boys to look after. It filled a desperate need in him. 

Bucky was his boyfriend too and looking after Clint wouldn’t change that. Clint would be on another platonic level as a good friend for Bucky, and Steve’s ....? He wasn’t sure what. Not exactly child but he felt the same protectiveness towards Clint as he did towards Bucky. He realized he maybe had subconsciously already been doing that with Clint and the revelation today had just brought it into the open. 

As he cooked pasta, he looked at his boys, watching the movie. 

A question suddenly popped into his head. “Clint, the other day when you were watching Bucky, you tried changing him, and you were having a hard time. Was that a show for my benefit? Or what?”

Clint gave a self deprecating smile. “Actually I suck at changing diapers, even on myself. The ones you had aren’t great quality. That’s why I got you some of these. I can’t diaper someone else for anything.”

Steve nodded. “Okay. It just made me wonder.” 

During lunch, Bucky suddenly turned to Clint. “Can you stay here on Christmas Eve? So we can open presents together? Pleeease?” 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Honey, Clint might have somewhere else to be.”

Clint shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t. But I don’t want to impose.”

”Then please stay.” Steve smiled. “We’d love to have you.”

Bucky clapped his hands and hugged Clint. “Yay! It’ll be just like a family Christmas!”

Steve’s mind was already whirring with ideas. 


	12. Chapter 12

After Clint was changed for bed and had gone back to his apartment, Bucky and Steve lay snuggled in their bed, talking. 

“How do you feel about Clint being someone I take care of like that?” Steve asked.

Bucky thought about it. “It’s fun to have somebody else that knows what it feels like. But....is he going to be your.....boyfriend? Too?”

”Oh heavens, Buck!” Steve said softly, turning Bucky to face him. “No. He’s just our friend. That’s it.” 

Bucky nodded, satisfied. “Ok.” He put his thumb in his mouth. 

Steve laughed softly. “Don’t you want your pacifier?” He picked it up from the night stand. 

Bucky looked at it then shook his head. 

“Give it a try tonight,” Steve coaxed. “It’s a lot better for your teeth than your thumb.”

Bucky gave a resigned sigh and pulled the digit out. 

Steve put the pacifier in his mouth and then settled back again cuddling with Bucky. It had been a strange day. 

It was only a few hours later when Bucky suddenly woke in a cold sweat, keening softly. 

Steve sat up and drew him close. It had been a long time since Bucky had a nightmare.

He picked the paci up from the pillow and put it back in Bucky’s mouth. He pulled his blankie to his face and rocked gently, whispering sweet nothings to comfort him. 

Bucky relaxed after a few minutes and Steve knew he was asleep again because the pacifier slipped from his parted lips. He lay him down again, coaxing the paci into Bucky’s mouth. 

He lay there for awhile, wide awake now and thinking about Christmas. He wanted to get Clint something special too. 

He carefully got out of bed. First he wanted to draw Bucky’s next picture, and then he would think about a gift for Clint. 

He sat at their table and looked at the model truck. With skilled fingers, his charcoal pencil flew over the paper, creating a picture of Bucky leaning casually against the truck they had borrowed once, a girl on each arm, his eyes dancing. Steve had been there but he opted to leave himself out of the picture. The girls were always Bucky’s no matter how much he tried to share. Truthfully, it had never mattered anyway. Steve had always only wanted to be close to Bucky. 

Satisfied, he carefully rolled up the drawing then stopped. Knowing Bucky, he would want Steve in the drawing. He sighed and flattened out the paper again. Instead of drawing the real memory of him sulking in the front seat, he drew the little, bent Steve leaning on the hood of the truck, laughing with them. He smiled. It actually did look better. 

He rolled it up, wrapped the gift and set it aside.

Thinking about Clint, he had an idea. He started to sketch. 

When Steve went back to bed, he was happy with his progress and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 The next morning, Steve was just changing Bucky when Clint texted. 

“Steve?”

”Come on up. We’re in the bedroom. Bucky’s getting changed.” Steve responded.

Clint appeared a few minutes later, carrying his bag of diapers. “Is this too awkward? Yesterday was really great but if this is too weird.....” He let the sentence hang awkwardly.

Bucky looked at him with a grin. “I like having you for my diaper bro.”

Clint smiled and blushed. “Diaper bro?”

Bucky giggled. “Yeah.”

Steve finished with Bucky and gave him a pair of sweats, then patted the bed for Clint. “Let’s get you changed too.”

Clint was still a little shy and blushed when Steve wiped him and put cream on his rash. Once he was done, he pulled his sweats up and with a hurried “thank you” he left again. 

Bucky was already at the table eyeing the gift. “Is that for me?” 

Steve nodded. “Sixth day of Christmas buddy.”

Bucky opened it and his eyes gleamed happily over the beautifully restored model. “Whoa!” He looked at the drawing. “We borrowed that truck from Mister Winston to go dancing one night, right?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. He wouldn’t have let us except we had saved his hardware store from that robbery and he owed us.”

Bucky nodded, chuckling. “Yep. The dames thought it was great.” He carefully drove the little truck around the table. “Thanks Steve.” 

Steve nodded and was surprised when Bucky suddenly pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You know, the girls, they were just a cover. It was always you, Steve. I just wanted to hang out with you.” He kissed him again. 

Steve relaxed in his boyfriend’s arms. “I know, Buck. I felt the same way.”

Bucky grinned. “Good. Come show me then.” He pulled Steve up and headed towards the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story didn’t end quite like I’d envisioned it to when I started writing it. Which does happen to me regularly. The characters just take the story and run off with it half cocked and do their own thing! I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway! Merry Christmas!!

The six remaining days till Christmas were busy. Steve made sure Bucky got his remaining gifts and always a hand drawn memory. 

Clint came several of those days to hang out. Bucky loved it when he came and Steve noticed that Bucky and Clint both were really quite goofy when they were together. 

There had even been a few times where the three of them were laughing over the craziest things and it was such fun. He’d never realized how much Clint had needed them or how much Clint gave them back.

Christmas Eve night, he had changed both of his boys, and told them they had to go to bed if Santa was going to come. 

Clint had given him a strange look but Bucky got so excited Clint had just nodded. 

Tonight they were sharing the bed and Steve would get the couch. He had a few things to finish up anyway. 

Bucky wanted a story and Steve gave in. Clint couldn’t read very well due to his dyslexia so he was excited to hear a story too. 

Steve read them the Christmas story first, watching Bucky’s face as he relaxed, sucking on his pacifier which had become habit. His eyes were full of stars tonight and he was so happy. 

Clint had yesterday admitted to having a pacifier as well with a bright red blush.

Bucky had demanded he bring it.

Clint slowly put his in his mouth when Bucky did.

Steve had been introduced to the term adult baby. He wasn’t sure exactly what that entailed but he didn’t mind. If it helped his boys with their issues it was all good. Clint had mentioned it once or twice but looked so ashamed Steve hadn’t pushed. 

After the Christmas story he read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas. By the time he was done, bothe boys had drifted off. 

Steve silently closed the door and went back to the table. He was putting the finishing touches on Clint’s gift.

He carefully unrolled the large piece of paper. It was a sketch of Clint, Bucky and Steve around the coffee table sharing a bottle of wine and playing cards. It was very homey.

Steve included a note that said, “You are wanted here, forever.” He wanted Clint to know that he was always accepted here. He finished the last bit of shading and carefully slid it into the frame he had bought. Perfect. He wrapped it and put it under the tree.

He thought about what it could mean to have Clint as part of their circle. He’d researched a little bit about the AB stuff. Steve wasn’t ready to be a “daddy” but he could see Bucky enjoying some sides of the child like behaviour. It had given him an idea. 

He made sure that everything was in readiness and then lay down on the couch. Tomorrow, Bucky would get his first Christmas in a long time. Tomorrow Clint would be part of their family. Tomorrow things could change. Really it was up to Steve how much he wanted them to change. 

He did feel like he was sometimes Bucky’s parent even though they were technically dating. He took care of Bucky. He loved taking care of Bucky. 

Steve shook his head. Taking care of Bucky was a sexual turn on for him. How was he going to deal with that with Clint? He hadn’t brought that up yet. He would after Christmas. For now he just wanted to make this the best Christmas morning for his boys. 

He had wrapped two last minute gifts that Pepper had helped him find after he had kind of confided in her, just a little. 

The boxes were identical and he was pretty sure he would have two happy little boys in the morning. 

Steve didn’t get a lot of sleep before Bucky was bouncing on him. “Steve! Is it Christmas? Is it??”

Steve dragged his eyes open. “Umm..”

Clint was standing there. “Sorry. I tried to keep him in bed longer. He’s too excited.”

Steve smiled. “What time is it?”

”4:40,” Clint said slowly.

Bucky was vibrating with excitement. 

Steve sat up. “Alright. It looks like Santa came!”

Bucky charged for the tree. “Clint!! Santa came! He brought us both presents!!”

Clint looked confused and then excited as he quickly joined Bucky. 

Steve came over to them. “Alright. Let’s see what’s under the tree.”

Bucky couldn’t sit still. He was giggling and hopping around. 

Clint was getting giddy watching Bucky. 

Steve got the gifts out. “Are you going to open them?”

The boys tore into their gifts. 

Bucky squealed with joy when he unwrapped the snow globe. “Oh Steve!! Oh Steve!! It’s the snow globe!!”

Steve laughed. “I can see that.”

Clint hugged him hard when he opened the framed picture. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Steve patted his back and hugged him. “Always buddy!”

Bucky was oohing over the Lego set that Steve had gotten him. “It’s huge!! Clint will you help me build it later?”

Clint nodded. 

Steve gave them both their Santa gifts. “These look a lot alike. I think Santa wanted you to open them together.”

The boys looked at each other then tore the wrapping off. 

Clint looked at Steve in perplexed awe. Bucky’s face was full of glee. 

“A—A dollhouse?” Clint asked. 

Steve smiled. “They are different so you won’t mix up but when you come up here and you need to be little for awhile, you have something to play with.”

”Can we set them up, Steve?” Bucky clamoured, clapping his hands. 

“How about after I get you both changed?” Steve took them each by a hand. “We have all day to play. Come on boys. Merry Christmas babies.”

Clint looked at him shyly. “Merry Christmas....Daddy.”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah! Merry Christmas Daddy!”

 


End file.
